


A Beautiful Knife

by madwriter223



Series: A Cricket and His Trinket [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[coda to the episode 'The Return'] There is only one place that knife would be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Part ten of the series

**A Beautiful Knife**

  
  
Archie jumped to his feet when he heard the door lock turn and he rushed over to greet his lover.  
  
“How did it go?” he asked, eager for the answer. “Did you talk? Was it him?”  
  
Gold stared at him for a long moment then closed the door. “No, it wasn't him. It was never him, I just fooled myself into believing otherwise.”  
  
“Oh.” Archie sighed, stepping closer to his lover. “Trinket, I'm so sorry.”  
  
Gold grunted inarticulately, then reached into his coat, taking out something wrapped in cloth. He thrust it out at the younger man. When Archie took it, Gold limped past him and into the living room, collapsing into the nearest seat.  
  
A minute passed, then Archie walked over to him, the intricate knife clenched in his hand.  
  
“Trinket? What is this?”  
  
“That knife is the only way to kill me.” Gold answered in a monotone. “I want you to have it.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I thought he was Bae.” came the explanation which didn't really explain much.  
  
Archie sighed and crouched down, laying a single hand on Gold's knee. “Trinket, I don't understand.” he said gently.  
  
Gold was motionless for a minute or two, then he took a deep breath. “I thought he was Bae, so when he asked to see it, I gave it to him. And he tried to use it against me.”  
  
“Use it- Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Should I call Doc Pickins?”  
  
“I took it back and I made him tell me why he tricked me.”  
  
Archie waited a bit, then prompted. “And?”  
  
“And I want you to have it.”  
  
The therapist looked down at the knife then back at his lover. “But why?”  
  
“Because it's the only thing that can kill me. You won't even have to aim it, just stab it in anywhere.” Archie gaped at him, horrified. “Or if you want, you can keep it and use it to control me, to do your bidding.”  
  
“Trinket, just...” Archie trailed off, rubbing a hand though his hair in frustration. He got up, placing the knife on the nearby table. Then he wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, pulling him close to his chest.  
  
“It's alright, Trinket. It's alright.” He murmured, rubbing Gold's back when he felt hands clenching tightly on his vest. “Why don't I help you upstairs. I'll fix you a nice bath so you can relax? Yeah, that's a great idea. Then I'll give you something to help you sleep, you'll feel better after some rest, you'll see.”  
  
It said a lot that Gold allowed himself to be led to the bathroom without a complaint.  
  
*~*  
  
Archie petted a hand across Gold's hair, just staring at his lover's sleeping face. Today took a lot out of him. First the emotional turmoil of finding his long lost son. Then learning it wasn't really his son. God, his Trinket's heart must've broken right in two. Then there was that hoopla with the knife.  
  
The knife. Archie still had to do something about the knife.  
  
Archie thought about what to do for the next hour, discarding one solution after another. Then he got an idea which seemed foolproof and he got up decisively.  
  
“Pongo.” He called and the Dalmatian lifted his head, giving a single wag of his tail. “You stay with Trinket. Watch him, okay?” he patted the dog's head and left, closing the door behind himself.  
  
Pongo stared after him for a moment, then got up and walked to the bed. He jumped up onto the mattress and laid down alongside the man, licking his New Master's cheek and placing his head on Gold's shoulder.  
  
*~*  
  
Marco woke up at the loud banging on his door, blinking bleary eyes at the clock. The banging continued, so he groaned and got out of bed. He put on a robe and marched grumpily to the front door.  
  
“Do you have any idea what time it is?” he demanded, then blinked in surprise. “Archie? Did something happen?”  
  
“I need to borrow two things. And your boat.”  
  
*~*  
  
Marco checked the radar, then killed the engine. “We're here, my friend.” he said, turning to the therapist. “The middle of the lake, like you asked.”  
  
“Thank you.” Archie said, poking a careful finger into the black box sitting in front of him.  
  
Marco stared at him, then sighed. “Are you in some kind of trouble?”  
  
“I don't think so.”  
  
“Then why go through all this trouble? First fill the box halfway with cement glue, then stick a knife in it, then pour even more glue over it. It's not a murder weapon, is it?”  
  
“Of course not!”  
  
“Then explain to me why.”  
  
“Truthfully? I have no idea. You're sure this will sink?”  
  
Marco nodded at the box. “It's made of pure iron. I got it from... well, I can't seem to remember where I got it. But one thing I do know is that it's heavy. And with all that glue it's even heavier.”  
  
“Good.” Archie closed the lid and slid the latch in place, pouring more glue over it. He blew on the latch lightly to help it dry.  
  
Marco stared at him, bemused.  
  
*~*  
  
The box hit the water with a splash, sinking down to the bottom like a rock. Archie stared at the spot where it disappeared, body motionless.  
  
Marco lay a hand on the younger man's shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. “You sure you're alright?”  
  
Archie sighed deeply. “A lot has happened today.” He blinked, then turned to face his friend with an embarrassed smile. “I'm sorry for dragging you out here in the middle of the night. I'll pay you back for the box and the glue.”  
  
“As long as you're not in any trouble and I didn't just help you get rid of the evidence, I don't mind.” Marco assured him with a smile, ruffling the curly hair.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“We'd better head back now. You can stay over and sleep on the couch.” Marco said, walking back to the helm.  
  
“No, I should go home. Trinket'll get worried if he wakes up and I'm not there.” Archie said with a fond smile.  
  
“...you're absolutely sure you're not in any trouble?”  
  
“I... may have overreacted with the box, but I promise I'm not in any trouble.”  
  
Marco stared at him intently for a few moments, then nodded. “Alright. I believe you.” He was silent for a moment, thinking. Then he sighed wistfully. “But that sure was one beautiful knife.”

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by a Kink Meme prompt:  
> Gold/anyone. Gen. Hugging. Gold is on the verge of a goddamn breakdown after the events of last week's episode, and someone sees this and gives him a shoulder to cry on. Literally.


End file.
